Starting Over With Him
by sparkletwilightdazzle
Summary: Bella moves back to Seattle with Alice in hopes of finding a job.  She gets so much more when her ex friend and ex crush comes back to send more butterflies into her stomach.
1. Invitations

BPOV

I hadn't been to Forks in about five years, close to six. Nor was I excited about coming back. Yes, maybe I loved the green moss that covered the brown trunks that spun into more green that made a canopy over the usually wet streets. It was small but granted it had a charm that took me under its spell when I moved here years ago.

I wasn't happy about leaving Jacksonville. It was warmer there but I wasn't going to be overly dramatic about moving here. I wasn't a teenage girl anymore. I wouldn't have to live with Charlie, my dad, or go to High School and having everyone stare at the pale girl with the loud truck.

I frowned. My car was too sleek and fast. I exchanged my poor rusty truck when I went to college, getting a modern CRV, deep red for a tribute.

A new car wouldn't help me though. Even with the tinted windows, people would still be eyeing Isabella Swan, back home after six years to see her father.

He was part of it though. I had gone to UNF. I graduated with a degree in English. I searched for a job and when all I got would be an article in a magazine for a short payment; I knew I had to leave. I looked at jobs all around and no one was hiring. I wanted to write a novel, though but I really had to focus on money which was pointed to Journalism. I talked to my friend, Alice who then sprung at me.

Alice was getting married to her high school sweetheart, Jasper. Jasper's work and family, however, was in Seattle. Alice had gone to UNF with me but spent breaks back home with her family and Jasper. She offered for me to move back with her, search for jobs on the West Coast and live with her and Jasper until I was on my feet. It seemed pretty good only Alice told me Edward was coming home.

Edward and I were friends in high school. Best friends, you could call it. I was in love with him, of course. I told him I loved him graduation night and he told me he was going to the East Coast, Cornell actually. He also told me that his girlfriend, Tanya, were going and he was proposing to her that night.

I was so crushed that I quickly transferred schools to Florida, left right after graduation and spent every holiday with Renee and Phil and forced Charlie to come down. Alice told me to take a break and go home with her for the holidays but I just shook my head and said Charlie already had a ticket to Jacksonville. I don't know if she saw through my false ploy but if she did, she never told me and probably knew why. I would thank her very big someday.

I don't even know why I was driving to Forks right now. I don't know why I was back here. Then I remembered that my Dad needed me. He had fallen down the stairs a couple weeks ago and broke his hip. He wasn't old but he had enough years for it to hurt him. I felt bad for never visiting but when Thanksgiving slowly approached; I knew Edward would be coming back.

With Tanya, his wife, I guessed.

I blew out a loud sigh and turned onto my street. I parked the car on the brick driveway and noticed another vehichle. It was a mini van and sat next to my dad's cruiser. I walked up the walkway and to the front door.

"Dad," I called.

"In here, Bells," he said.

I followed his voice into the living room and then heard a female laugh. I rounded the corner and saw Sue Clearwater with Billy Black. Jake and Leah were in the corner, bouncing a baby.

"Hey Bells," Charlie smiled. "You remember Billy and Sue and Jake and Leah?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Hey, how are you guys."

"Wonderful Bella," Billy smiled, rolling a little over so I could kiss his cheek.

"Sue," I said and we hugged.

"Nice to have you back," she smiled.

"Jake," I walked over. "Where did you steal the baby from?"

"My wife," Jacob smiled, giving me a hug and then pointing to Leah. "Remember her?"

"Hi Leah," I smiled.

Leah smiled but continued to sit, holding the baby boy.

"I see you had a baby," I laughed.

"Little Harry," she said. "I named him for my dad."

"That's sweet," I said and kissed his soft forehead. "Well," I turned to the others. "I came here to take care of my dad. I guess my job is kind of taken care of?"

"We stopped by and brought him some soup," Sue said. "We got talking though."

"Old times," Charlie said, patting her knee.

Sue grabbed his hand and I smiled. My dad had a girlfriend. Then I frowned because clearly they were somewhat together. I hadn't been here in six years and my dad was never one to mention something like that. I guess I should visit him more often.

"Look, Bells," Charlie said. "I know this is only the second time you've been here to help but go home to Alice. I'll see you all this week. Alice invited me to spend Thanksgiving at the Cullen's."

I winced. "I thought I would come over here."

"Don't be silly," Charlie said. "Sue and I couldn't finish a turkey by ourselves let alone if you were here. Jake and Leah are spending it with Billy and Rachel and Rebecca and their kids."

"Yeah but I don't think we should impose," I tried.

"Bells," he said. "You live with Dr. Cullen's daughter and soon to be son-in-law. You and Alice have remained friends for years. It is perfectly reasonable, especially with an invitation, to go have a big holiday meal."

"Okay," I mumbled, defeated. "I guess we can go. I'll pick you up Thursday."

"Nonsense Bella," Sue perked up. "You live in Seattle so you drive all the way to Forks to get your father?"

"The Cullens live in Forks," I said.

"I'll go with Sue," Charlie said. "You can drive with Alice."

"I'll have to ask-"

"She offered," Charlie said. "Face it Bella, you just can't wiggle yourself out of this holiday."

I grimaced. He had figured me out? Was there anybody in this world that couldn't read my face like an open book?

I sighed and then smiled. "Okay Dad."

"That a girl," he smiled.

"Now I know you drove all the way from Seattle but I'm covered," he motioned around him. "You go home and unpack or whatever it is you should do."

I nodded. "Will do, Dad," I smiled. "Have a good Thanksgiving," I said to Billy, Jake and Leah."

"You too Bells," Jake smiled.

I smiled at him and then got in my car and left.


	2. Old Times

**I do not own Twilight, i am simply borrowing the charachters.**

EPOV

"Edward, where are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "In the car Alice, speeding home as quickly as possible," I sighed.

"Don't piss me off Edward," she said. "I'm just happy I get to see my brother."

"Yeah, you only saw me over the summer," I laughed.

"A whole couple months," Alice said. "I missed my brother."

"I miss you too Alice," I said.

I was driving home quickly. My dash board was housing my iPod so I listened to my own music through the ride from Seattle to Forks in peace.

"Well," Alice said. "I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises," I commented.

"I know you do," Alice thrilled. "That is the reason why I am doing it."

I laughed. "Are you going over to mom and dads?"

"Of course," she laughed. "When did you think you were getting the surprise?"

"I'm getting it today?"

"Mhm," she laughed. "You really think I could wait until Christmas, Edward? You don't know me at all I guess."

"I guess not," I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you in about an hour right?"

"Yes," Alice smiled. "I'll be there."

"With the surprise," I added.

"I love your eagerness Edward," Alice sneered sarcastically.

"Thank you," I smiled gleefully and hung up the phone.

I drove my Volvo through the green town. I drove a little past limits. I was cut off by a red CRV and I honked my horn loud. The car just sped away. I cursed at myself and then drove over the bridge and onto my parent's drive.

I parked behind a shiny black SUV. I guess my brother was already here. I saw some lights on in the main part of the white house. My parent's cars were in the garage which was partly open and I saw my brother, Emmett, digging through some boxes.

I shut the car off and slid my key in my pocket. I got out and walked over to my brother. I forgot about my bags, noting I could get them later. He didn't hear me but I smiled.

"Looking for something?"

Emmett looked up, his brown eyes sparkling when he saw me.

"What's up Ed?" he said, slapping him on the back as he pulled him in for a hug.

"I prefer Edward," I laughed.

"No problem Eddie," Emmett said and then laughed. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," I said. "By the way, how is the wife and kids?"

"Hey," Emmett said. "I am only married with one baby."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I can't wait to meet my nephew by the way."

"I'm sure," Emmett said. "Since your ass was too lazy to come visit him."

"I had started school," I defended myself. "Besides, I am only two months late. He is still so young, he probably doesn't even notice."

"He's a smart baby," Emmett chuckled, moving with Edward to the house.

"He got that from his mom," I laughed.

"Hey, Rose isn't that smart," Emmett said, opening the door.

"I'm not?"

Rosalie came towards us. The baby on her hip had Emmett's curls and Rosalie's golden hair. His big eyes were just as brown as his while his pale skin matched her perfect complexion.

"No," Emmett said quickly. "You are the smartest person I know."

"Nice save," she commented, kissing his cheek and then going to me. "Hi, Edward," she hugged me. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah, sorry Rose," I hugged her quickly. "I've been busy."

"I figured," Rosalie shrugged. "You're just big Eddie working towards becoming a big doctor who has no time for his brother and sister in law and baby Kyle."

"Thank you," I noted. "But don't call me Eddie."

"I'll say," Esme bounced down the stairs, wearing a nice turtle neck and skirt. "I can't think of any mother who has gone this long without seeing her son."

"It has only been a few months," I said but went to hug my mom.

"I've missed you," she kissed my cheek.

"I know, but now I am here," I let go.

"Until…when?"

"Yeah, about that…," I started.

Esme gave me a look of confusion but then Carlisle, my dad, came in through the kitchen.

"I thought I heard you," he said.

My dad was still blonde as ever with blue eyes. He still looked great.

"Hi dad," I said.

"You look great," Carlisle nodded. "Meet your nephew over there."

"I did," I looked back at my brother. "Hey, where are the little pixie and my brother in law?"

"Soon to be," Esme reminded him. "They said that they would be here a little late."

"I have a surprise," I said, faking my enthusiasm.

"I know," Esme said.

"You know?" I guess by her tone.

"Yes," Esme laughed.

"But," Carlisle cut in. "We are not allowed to tell you." He rolled his eyes. "Pixie's orders," he laughed.

"I could have guessed."

"Edward, you must be tired," Esme pat her son. "Go upstairs and rest. Your room is still the same."

"You never will have the heart to change it," I noted.

"Never," she pecked cheek.

"Rose, help me in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded and set a sleeping Kyle in a crib and then followed Carlisle.

"Emmett, I asked you to get the table cloth," Esme snapped.

I heard them talk but went up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to find my blue carpet and white walls still there, holding bookshelves full of CDs and books. My walls were homing pictures and posters from the years.

I walked over to one picture and saw that it was from high school. It was of Bella and me, of course, sitting on my bed, talking. Alice had snapped the picture, of course. Bella was awkward back then but she wasn't ugly. I guess she thought she was when I told her I was getting married.

That was great. I was engaged all of six months in school to come home finding Tanya kissing some guy. That was a real bust.

I missed Bella then. I wanted to talk to her but why would I do that? I was pretty close to thinking she hated me since she automatically transferred schools and never talked to me again. I guessed Alice and her remained close.

I grabbed an old book. I wasn't tired but it seemed crazy down there. I heard the door open and more voices erupted. I went over to my window, shutting my book to toss it aside. I looked down and sat what I guessed was Jasper's sedan. I smiled and walked back out. I went down the hall and to the top of the stairs.

I walked slowly down and then saw my family all in the living area. Alice stood with a girl by his side. I rolled my eyes, sighing when I thought my surprise was another set up. The long haired brunette girl laughed and I recognized the sound vaguely.

"Alice," I said.

Alice turned around and smiled a dashing smile.

"Look who I have," she said and grabbed the brunette.

She turned her around and I was face to face with Bella Swan once again.


	3. Surprise

BPOV

I should have seen it coming. Alice said there was a surprise but I didn't think Edward was coming in until Wednesday, not Sunday. He was as beautiful as ever with his tangled bronze hair and emerald eyes.

I wanted to kick myself. My jeans, Converse and navy pull cotton pull over were such typical Bella wear. I couldn't have thrown on something sexier.

I looked around and couldn't find a curly blonde girl anywhere. Edward looked at me as if he had been stunned and then, his face broke into a smile.

"Long time no see," he said.

I nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked.

I was about to nod again but Alice saved me.

"We got here just in time," Alice laughed. "It is time for dinner. Why don't we catch up at the table?"

Edward shot me an apologetic glance. I rolled my eyes and followed Rosalie who had a baby Kyle in her arms into the dining room. Alice, like always, directed us where to sit. Esme and Carlisle sat at both ends with Alice, Rose and me on one side of the table facing Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I wanted to kick her. Kyle sat behind Rose, kicking and bubbling as she fed him with one hand, trying to eat her food as well.

"So, it has been long hasn't it?" Esme said. "Bella, what have you been up too? We haven't seen you around here, even when Alice came home."

I blushed. Had everyone figured out why? By the look on Edward's face, I guessed not. "I went to the University of North Florida and got a degree in English." I gulped but when they kept staring at me, I went on. "I didn't have any luck with writing a novel so I just wrote some articles for magazines. I decided I need a solid job so I moved back here with Alice. I missed my dad and he needed someone to take care of him."

"So you are living with Alice?" Edward asked.

I pulled my smile tighter. "Yeah," I said.

"Temporarily," Alice chimed in.

"Hopefully," Jasper muttered.

I bit my lip and looked down at the red table cloth Emmett found.

"What about Eddie here," Emmett said, slapping his brother on the back. "It took two seconds for you to attack Bella. She isn't even your daughter."

"Emmett is right," Alice said. "What have you been doing, Eddie?"

Edward grimaced at his sister and then looked at me.

"I haven't done anything too exciting," Edward laughed. "I did, however, uhm, transfer."

"What?" Esme said. "Where did you transfer?"

"Seattle," he said, never taking his eyes off of me. "My mentor told me that I could actually graduate Cornell early, transfer back home and start working at the hospital."

"You're going to live here?" Esme gushed.

Edward nodded, finally looking away.

"Oh Edward," Alice said. "Do you have an apartment yet?"

"No," Edward laughed.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed. "A new apartment opened upstairs from us! You can move in there and I'll help you."

I rolled me eyes and took my fork to poke at some peas. The Cullens gushed all around me as they quickly realized that their son would now live in Seattle just like their daughter and other son. The dinner was loud and I refused to meet anyone's eyes. I felt Edward's eyes on my face but never met them.

Esme offered to go into the living room for coffee. Rose excused herself to put Kyle upstairs. We moved into the living room, I stayed behind. I offered to get the dishes.

"Honey," Esme laughed. "You are the guest."

"Esme," I said. "You and I both know I stopped being a guest in junior year."

Esme smiled and patted my hand. "Still," she said.

I was happy when she started to leave. I didn't want to be asked more questions or have to look at Edward.

"Edward!" Esme called. "Help Bella with the dishes, be a gentlemen."

I wanted to grab one of the forks and stab myself with it.

Edward walked in, hugged Esme and then grabbed a couple dishes.

"How have you been?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, stacking more plates. The clash of them was soft compared to the howl of laughter coming from Edward's family.

"Nothing," I said.

"It has been six years," he laughed.

"Your point is," I said.

"You look good," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks," I looked at him.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked.

He looked down. I saw hurt flash across his face.

"We broke up freshmen year," he said and smiled sheepishly at me.

I nodded. "Sorry to hear that," I said. I really wasn't.

He read my face and nodded. "No, you're not," he said. "But that's okay, I mean, I missed my chance with a great girl senior year in high school."

I blushed even harder. "Thank you," I said.

"So," Edward said.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I set the plates in the sink and started to run water. I grabbed a sponge and soaked it in soap before rubbing the white plates clean. Edward stood next to me and I was aware of how close he was. He set the plates in the sink and started to dry the plates. After two, I just handed the plates to him.

He smelled just as good as I remember. His sweet lilac smell mixed into soap and clean laundry.

"You know," he said. "If I move into the apartment upstairs, we could be neighbors."

"Don't flatter your own self Edward," I said. "It's only for a little while."

"Until you get on your feet," Edward offered.

I rolled my eyes. I was clearly on my feet. I was standing. Maybe I still had balance issues and I had not job along with that. However, I had a college degree and a car that ran better then the truck…

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what," I said.

"I know you are probably on your feet," Edward sighed. "Well, on your feet the best you can be."

"You still remember my balance problem?"

"Everyone who has ever met you does," Edward laughed.

I threw some soap suds at him.

"Hey," he complained. "I'll get you back for that."

"You assume you'll see me again to do it?"

Edward dried the last dish, set it in the cupboard and then smiled at me.

"Of course," he said. "I will be right upstairs."


	4. Apartment

EPOV

Okay, my surprise was Bella. That sounded bad but my sister had my surprise be the girl that hated me for six years on end. Now, my sister forced me to spend the night with her and Jasper…and Bella. Then, to top it off, I would move in upstairs? I was stuck driving to Seattle, following Alice and Jasper.

Bella was in the passenger's side. She was looking at my iPod. Every once and a while she would smile or stick up her nose. I would look over but she was scrolling to fast for me to notice the song she liked or disagreed on.

"You have good music," she mused.

"Thank you?" I asked.

"No, you do," she said. "I don't like some songs but for the most part, I pass you."

"On what exactly do I pass," I asked.

"Bella Swan's iPod Music Test," she said.

"Of course," I laughed. "Only Bella Swan would have a test for songs people had on their iPods."

"Believe me, I have more tests too," she said.

"Like?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, the clothes test," Bella answered.

"Clothes?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered simply. "The smell test, of course."

"You smell people?"

"And then judge them on how they smell," Bella finished.

"How do I smell?" I asked.

It was joke but I was also curious. She bit her lip, looking like she was debating between answers.

"You smell like soap right now," she laughed.

So she was going to joke.

"Thanks to you," I noted.

Bella shrugged. "You made fun of my balance problems."

"At least you admit to yourself," I pointed out.

"I realized I had balance issues when I tripped over nothing and broke my leg," Bella said.

"How old were you?"

"Three years old."

I chuckled.

"See, and now you laugh at me?"

We were pulling into the city and Alice made a sharp turn and pulled up on the curb of a brick building. She and Jasper got out and Alice beamed at my car. A red CRV was pulled up in front of Alice.

"That car cut me off today," I pointed out.

Bella blushed. "That's my car."

"Oh," I said. "Where is your truck?"

She looked a little stunned and then shook her head. "It died."

"Figures," I muttered and got out.

Bella glared at him as they got out. I grinned evilly at her and moved to the trunk.

"At least I changed my car," she eyed my silver Volvo.

"Do not call my baby names," I said. As a joke I tapped and rubbed the side murmuring things like 'its okay baby' and 'the mean lady didn't mean it'.

Bella had rolled her eyes.

"Bella," Alice called. "You can come inside with me and help get the couch set up for Edward. Jasper, go and help Edward with his bags."

Alice pulled Bella away and into the brick building. I noticed a light came on the fourth floor.

"Fourth floor," Jasper said, noticing my stare.

"Nice," I nodded.

"We like it," Jasper sighed.

"Upset?" I asked.

"I was so happy about having Alice finally come out and live with me," Jasper said.

I opened the trunk and started to grab some of my stuff.

"Then she said Bella had to come live with us. I didn't mind. I visited Alice in Florida with Bella. They lived together in an apartment and she was easy. But then you needed a place to stay…," Jasper said. "I can't pass off you; we are going to brothers in a few months."

"Aw, I'm touched," I said, patting his back.

"Yeah," Jasper huffed as he grabbed a bag and shut the trunk with his other hand. "Just don't get too comfortable, okay?"

I glanced up at the fourth flood and noticed Bella prancing in front of it.

"I can't promise that," I muttered and followed him inside.

BPOV

"Look, Bells, I'm really sorry about the whole surprise Edward thing," Alice said, fluffing a pillow.

I sat on the counter, a mug in my hand full of hot tea.

"I know," I sighed. "You never told me that Edward didn't marry Tanya."

"You never asked," Alice shrugged. "I also assumed you wouldn't want to hear about his life anyways."

"Thanks for that Alice," I sighed.

"No problem," she said and clapped her hands on her denim covered thighs.

I heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. A second later, Jasper came in with Edward. They set his things down in the living room. Edward smiled and Jasper high fived him.

"Edward," Alice said. "I made up the sofa for you."

"Thanks," he said and hugged his small sister.

"Yeah, well, I have work in the morning," Jasper said.

"I'll go to bed soon," Alice said.

Jasper nodded and walked down the hall and shut the door to their room. Edward became busy with his stuff. Alice walked over to me and pushed my feet off the granite island.

She leaned in to me.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "But who knows, I may be a miracle worker."

"I doubt that," I sighed.

"Whatever," she said and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Bella, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Alice," we said in union.

We stared at each other. Alice blinked at both of us, smiled like she had a secret and then rolled her eyes and going down to her bedroom. The sound of the TV came on from their room.

I jumped off the counter.

"Night Bella," Edward said, not looking up at me.

"Goodnight," I said.

Edward smiled and I continued down to the extra bedroom that I had resigned for my stay with them.


	5. Sleeping Together

**I do not own twilight.**

EPOV

I watched TV for a little bit but then turned it off and went to bed on the couch. Alice was so nice to put me up for the night. I could have stayed with Esme and Carlisle but I wanted to spend time with Alice.

And Bella.

It was around two in the morning when I heard someone walking down the hall. I stirred lightly and saw Bella reaching up to grab a cup. She was so tiny, I realized. She was must only be about 5'5 if not shorter. Her long brown hair that she kept usually brushed but never style was in a loose ponytail down her back. She turned back to face me. She was wearing only a t-shirt and cotton shorts. She poured some tea into the mug and set it in the microwave.

"What type are you drinking?" I asked.

Bella jumped around and sighed when she saw me sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I was already awake," I said.

"Green tea," she answered.

"Huh?" I stretched.

She seemed to stare blankly for a second but then composed herself.

"I'm having green tea," she said, pointing to the microwave.

I nodded and walked towards her. I was thankful I had a blue-gray shirt on with black sweats so I could go over and talk to her. She shied away from me slightly but otherwise, smiled and grabbed her mug.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said, seeming like I pulled her from a train of thought. "Oh, well I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I wanted tea so I came out here-"

"Woke me up," I offered.

"And made myself tea," she finished. "I did apologize."

"Tou che," I said.

Bella took a sip and then winced.

"Hot?" I asked.

She stared at me. "Shut up."

I smiled, realizing the double meaning to my words.

"Don't flatter yourself, Edward," Bella said.

"You say that a lot," I noted.

"Only to you," she answered.

Bella and I stood there. She hopped up onto the counter and I watched her finish the tea and set the mug in the sink. She smiled at me.

"Want to watch a movie?" I offered.

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I'm awake and now you are…," I said. "And we have four hours until dawn."

Bella shrugged and hopped down. She led the way and sat down on the couch. I knelt down on the floor and looked at the DVDs Alice and Jasper stocked up on.

"Do you have a particular mood?"

"Mood?"

"Yeah," I said. "Do you want action or romance?"

"No romance," Bella said.

I grabbed _Transformers _from the shelf and hit play once I slid the disk in. It started up and I sat next to Bella. She eyes me but curled up on the other side while I leaned on my side.

"Of course," Bella said.

"What?"

"Megan Fox," she nodded to the screen.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, obviously you would choose a movie with her in it," Bella said.

"I don't even like her," I said. "You pressured me into finding a movie."

"This was your idea," Bella said. "So clearly, you pressured yourself into finding a movie. You chose Megan Fox because she's hot."

"Seriously?" I asked. "You just called another girl hot?"

"So?" Bella asked.

I shrugged.

"You're a pig," she muttered.

I scoffed and then watched the movie. I must have fallen asleep but I remember the hot sun waking me up. I squinted and opened my eyes. Alice was in the kitchen, pouring herself coffee.

"Hey," I said.

"Morning," she laughed.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have bead head?"

"More like bead Bella," Alice laughed.

I squinted in confusion but noticed Bella leaning into me, fast asleep.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," Alice came over.

She was dressed for work even though her black hair stilled spiked in different directions.

"I guess I am playing match maker now," Alice leaned over the back of the couch.

"Alice," I said. "What do you mean?"

"It took less then four hours for you and Bella to already have the sleeping thing down."

"We were watching a movie and I guess we feel asleep. We must have moved towards each other in the time we were sleeping," I shrugged carefully, trying not to wake her.

"You gravitated toward each other," she noted. "Just like magnets?"

"Har har," I said.

Alice smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I must travel to work," she said. "Be back tonight to show you upstairs."

I nodded and she left. She stared for a second at me and Bella and I think I heard her murmur, 'I can get used to this.'

I sighed and moved quietly so that I wouldn't disturb Bella. I moved away and then she grabbed my shirt with her hand and moved towards me.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"Yes?" I chuckled.

"Edward?" she said. She seemed to be awake and her eyes fluttered open before she sat upright. "Edward!"

"Hello," I said cheerfully.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you?" I asked

"Fine," she sighed. "Do you want coffee? I am going to go make coffee."

"Alice already did."

"I am going to make a new cup," she said and then got up to make herself some coffee.

BPOV

Oh God, I thought to myself.

I had my back away from Edward. I switched out the old coffee to dump in the trash. I cleaned the coffee pot and then refilled the top and pressed start. I kept my back facing him but that didn't stop him from walking over and rumpling his already messy bronze hair. His green eyes sparkled into mine.

"So," he said.

He broke away with a grin and I blinked. He moved to the counter and grabbed an apple, eating it.

"What are your plans for today?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Plans?" he asked. "Are you doing anything today?"

"If you're asking me out Cullen," I sneered. "You're about six years too late."

"I know," Edward sighed, the sound was sad. "And I will forever hate myself for never-"

"Just stop," I sighed, mine was frustrated. "Forever is a long time to regret asking out a normal girl."

"Bella," he sighed, normal now. "You have never been merely normal."

"Tanya-"

"Stop," Edward said and jumped off the counter. "I already know I missed my chance with you. But you can stop forcing me away from you."

He came closer and I gripped the counter for balance. He was so tall…

"I'm not forcing," I defended myself in a small voice.

"Then forget about Tanya," Edward said, backing away with a sickly grin on his pale face. "She cheated on me freshmen year of college. That was it for us. We weren't even engaged for a year and we were over. It was a mistake being with her. But my biggest will always be letting you get away from me."

I blinked.

"I wanted to hang out with you today," he murmured, his angry tone softened. "I haven't seen you since high school. Can't old friends catch up?"

I cringed at the word friends.

He was my friend in high school but so much more too. Him saying 'old friends' reminded me that all through high school, all the nights I talked to him, cried about a bad date to him, hugged him after a bad day, kissing his cheek on occasions. All the minutes and seconds I spent watching him and loving him, I was only a friend to him then.

I was only a friend now.


	6. Breakfast Plans

**I do not own twilight.**

BPOV

"You wanted to hang out?" I asked.

Edward had been staring at me for a minute in awkward silence. I felt the need to break the ice.

"Hm?"

"You asked me about my plans?" I restated.

"Oh," he said. "I did. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"He repeats for the third time," I said and moved to pour myself the now cold coffee.

Edward grinned and grabbed a mug for himself.

"I was going to look for a job," I shrugged and moved to the kitchen island.

Edward poured himself a mug. I noticed that his pale arms were strong even though all he lifted was the coffee holder and a mug. His back flexed as he lightly stretched. He turned towards me and I quickly moved my head.

"Nonsense," he said.

I heard a grin in his voice.

"No," I said between sips. "I need a job. The newly weds won't want scruffy Bella in their house for too much longer."

"Jasper mentioned something about that," Edward murmured. "But hey, I'm here, right?"

"Yep," I said. "Yes you are here. But you have a job. You are big Edward, smart and buff and a degree in medical from Cornell. I mean, you also graduated early."

"I have a job," Edward said.

"See," I waved my hand. "All you need is an apartment."

"No, I have one upstairs," Edward laughed.

"See, I don't," I said. "I need a job and then I need my own place. Not to mention I need to get furniture and then, maybe, a dog."

"Alice doesn't mind having you here, you know," Edward said.

"Yeah," I said. "But Jasper does and I want my own place."

"With a dog?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said stubbornly. "This is why I can't catch up with you."

"We have twenty four hours in a day," Edward said. "And you and spend a couple with me."

"We don't have twenty four hours, stupid," I said.

"It's eight in the morning so we have sixteen," Edward sighed. "In those sixteen hours you can't find the time and add an hour or so for job searching."

I sighed. He had me pinned.

"Fine," I grasped. "What are we going to do?"

"That is for me to figure out now and you to know later," Edward laughed.

I fought it the entire time but when his glittering eyes smiled at me, I smiled back at him, unable to resist the light chuckle that escaped my no-so-determined lips.

EPOV

Bella smiled at me. That made me grin wider. She finished her coffee and then got up, setting the mug in the sink. She told me was going to take a shower. I enjoyed the blush that painted her cheeks that followed that announcement. I just grinned and nodded. She turned quickly and stopped down the hall even faster and slammed the bathroom door. A second later I heard the shower running.

Quickly, I opened up my suitcases and pulled out a pair of deep blue jeans. I grabbed a gray sweater that would keep me warm. I waited for the shower to stop and when it did, I heard the door open. I couldn't help myself and I caught Bella in a white towel, her dark hair darker with water, hanging down her back. Her small pale legs were shiny with water as well. Quickly she slammed her door. I heard more rummaged and went into the bathroom with my clothes. My shower was quick and I changed in there. My hair would dry quickly but I took the time to use the towel until it was tousled and damp.

I walked out and down into the living room. Bella was sitting on the sofa. Her hair was dry as well but not styled. She just had it hanging down her back, slightly curly at the ends. She was wearing jeans and Converse. Her ivy sweater flattered her torso…

I shook my head at the thought. I peeked over her head and noticed _Wuthering Heights _open in her lap. It was so old and falling apart it sat lifeless in her lap.

"I like that book," I commented.

She turned towards me and blushed.

"I mean, I don't see why it is considered a love story but a great novel none the less," I said.

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "You read it?"

"Of course," I laughed. "I had to write an essay on it junior year too."

Bella rolled her eyes and then blushed. She remembered that but being the bookworm she was, she was re-reading it of course. It didn't surprise me; she probably had every other book mesmerized down to every period.

She closed the book and threw it on the table. She got up and I grabbed my shoes, tying them quickly and then straightened.

"You have fifteen hours to amaze me," Bella said.

"No problem," I laughed and took her hand.

She paused and stared at them. Quickly, I removed my hand from her small one. My pale tingled as we exited the apartment, down the stairs and into the November air.

The first place I took her was around the corner. I remembered the small diner from high school and other trips to the city. It had red leather booths and a counter with red leather stools. The floor was white with a black tile strategically placed in pattern. I held the glass door open and the bell up top dinged, signaling our entrance.

There was a jukebox in the corning, flashing its lights. I pulled her to a booth and she looked around and then stared across the table at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"This place," she laughed.

"We didn't have breakfast," I shrugged and grabbed a white laminated menu.

Bella grabbed the matching one and starting to finger through it. A woman who was fifty or sixty came. Her fuzzy red hair had a pencil which she grabbed with red fingernails to write down our order on a small notepad.

"What can I get you?" she asked; her voice sounding like sandpaper.

"Orange juice," I said.

"Water, no ice please," Bella said.

The lady jotted it down and walked away. She came back with their drinks and set them down.

"Tell me when you want to order," she said and left again.

Bella and I were one of the three couples in here.

"What are you going to get?" she asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

I had been staring at her stare at the menu.

"I am going to get a ham and egg sandwich with cheese," Bella looked up. "What are you going to get?"

"The pancakes with strawberries on the side and two sausage links, not three," I answered.

"Been here before?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, mocking hurt. "I came here all the time in high school."

Bella looked around. "Why?" she asked, raising her nose and lip in disgust.

"It has a certain charm, to me," I answered.

"Is that why you brought me here?"

"And I wanted to have some breakfast," I said. "Do you still cook?"

Bella sipped her water and gave me a sarcastic look.

"Funny, Edward," she said. "I know I wasn't a great cook but-"

"You weren't even an okay cook," I said.

"But," she continued, a slight tone of frustration painting the edges of her voice. "I have gotten better."

"It has been six years," I noted.

"And you wanted to catch up," she said.

"I did," I agreed.

"Well," she said. "Ask me anything."

I smiled.


	7. Catching Up

**I do not own twilight.**

BPOV

After taking me out for breakfast and buying me breakfast, Edward took me to a bookstore. He then bought me new books I hadn't read. He seemed surprised when I told him I hadn't read, all of four books, in the store. Then he took me for a walk in the park where we fed the birds food. He offered to take me on a boat ride on the lake but I said no to that. He took me around downtown, buying me little trinkets. The day was sunny but cold. He offered me a warm shoulder but I refused. I shivered and finally he just draped his arm around me.

I inhaled his scent and didn't argue again.

He took me to the Space Needle and then bought me lunch there. Now, it was twilight outside and we were strolling along the streets.

"And I haven't been able to eat more then two sausage links since then," Edward finished.

"Makes since," I said, shrugging closer to him. "I wouldn't eat them either after that."

Edward laughed and hugged me.

I smiled into him.

"Where now?" I asked.

"I thought you would want to go back," Edward said, surprised. "I did pull you out of the house, after all, to spend the day with me."

"It wasn't so bad," I shrugged. "I could be sitting in front of a computer or newspaper right now."

"Hey, you still have six hours," he said.

"I do," I countered in.

Edward's phone buzzed. He took it out, rolled his eyes and lifted it to his ear. I smiled when he kept his arm around me.

"Hi Alice," he said.

"Hi Edward," I heard Alice say. "Look, Jazz and I are going out tonight. We have to stay in Forks. You and Bella get along for the night."

"Oh," Edward said. "Well, we spent the day together. No blood shed yet."

"Wait, you and Bella are together? Like right now?"

"My arm is over her shoulders as we speak," he laughed.

"Oh," Alice said. "Oh! That is great! Well, then have fun tonight but use the guest room."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. Edward laughed though.

"Okay," he said.

"Edward," Alice said sternly. "What is happening?"

"Goodbye Alice," Edward said and shut his phone off.

He slipped it into his pocket and I laughed. My shaking rattled his arm and he looked down at me. I blushed but couldn't stop laughing.

"My sister," Edward chuckled and looked down, shaking his head as a grin spread across his face. "So, how about I make you dinner?"

"Why don't we just find a place?" I offered.

"Closer to the apartment," Edward shrugged. "Besides, I can cook."

"You always could," I offered.

"Oh yeah," Edward said.

I spun around to get out from his arm and pushed him lightly. He laughed and regained his step closer to me. I sighed and leaned into him again.

We got back to the building and climbed the flights of stairs. Edward reached under the door for a key and stuck it in the lock. He turned it once and opened the door. I walked into the apartment. Edward dropped the key in a small bowl. He went to the kitchen. I leaned over the counter and stared at him. He looked around before grabbing a pot, spaghetti and salt. He prepared the stove and filled the tin with water. He set it on the burner and turned to me.

"I am not a great cook," I said. "But even I can make pasta."

Edward shrugged. "Mine will be better."

"How so?" I leaned further towards him.

He shook his head and leaned closer.

"Because, mine will be special," he offered.

"And mine wouldn't be because…?"

"You have never been a cook," Edward said. "Face it Bella, you burn water."

"You make fun of my balance and my cooking?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I never make fun of you," he said. "I simply state the obvious with your disabilities."

"Now I am disabled?"

"You trip over air," Edward pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and he leaned back to dump the pasta into the pan. He stirred it lightly. I walked around and grabbed a strainer to set in the sink. I then got two plates and forks. I set them on the small table. Edward stirred the past before dumping it in the sink. He lifted the strainer and shook it lightly before setting it back down and grabbing sauce. I heated it up for him and set it on the table. He took the strainer and prongs and serves pasta on both plates. He set it on the table and then sat down. I followed with butter.

"We make a good team," he said.

I jumped up and got two glasses. I grabbed the wine Alice said was okay to drink and brought it to the table. I poured each of us a glass. He took his and winked. He raised his up.

"To being a good team," he said.

"And a great day," I added.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said.

"I did," I sipped my wine. "I mean, I didn't think I would."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, for starters," I said, biting my lip. "I don't really like you that much."

Edward grabbed his chest. "I'm wounded."

"I'm sure," I said. "But I actually liked it."

Edward smiled but it wasn't really there. He looked down and is disappeared, a look of confusion and then understanding following its presence.

"I hurt you," he said.

It wasn't a question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In high school," he looked at her. "I hurt you that day. I mean, Alice and you lived together for four years and yet you never came home with her. You never came home period." He breathed out. "Every holiday I hoped you would com back. Every time I hoped you would come back. And now, here you are, and I'm trying so hard no to charm you away. Yet when I do try, you are unmoved."

"Have you seen my cheeks?" I asked and then blushing another deep shade of red.

He reached out to stroke my cheek.

"Not completely unmoved," he murmured.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You," I breathed.

"Me," he said.

He was closer.

"Edward," I said. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Closer.

"Stop trying to charm me," I said. "I lost my hope six years ago."

"Bella," he said. He sounded like he was in pain.

I opened my eyes and came close to his green eyes. I saw the dark color of mine in the reflection.

"What?" I asked.

"We should clean up," he said.

"I haven't finished," I whispered.

Edward just grabbed the plate from me. He walked into the kitchen. He dumped the plates in the sink and I grabbed the sauce. I leaned into the fridge but I leaned back with the sauce to find Edward standing there. I jumped and closed the door to the fridge.

He leaned in. I felt my breath stop. He leaned in quickly and then…

I slipped from the floor with the sauce in my hand. It splattered against the floor and made a large mess on the floor and on my sweater. I hit my butt on the tile and I grunted. Edward stood above me, shaking with laughter.

"Jerk," I said and grabbed his leg.

He gave me a look before I pulled him down. He fell and his butt landed right in the pasta sauce. It splattered his jeans and more on my face. Now I was laughing as he just leaned closer. His hand had sauce on it so he smudged it on my face. I squealed and then it happened.

He stared at me with an intensity that sent a shiver down my spine. It was the look that I expected him to give all the girls he kissed. The look I wanted him to give me six years ago. I wanted this moment. I've wanted it for eight years since I moved here.

I was finally going to get it.

Edward leaned in once more and his lips lightly brushed mine.


End file.
